


Morning

by happysoulmentality



Series: Gwilym Things [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Tea, being a smart ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality





	Morning

You opened your eyes to find the room around you still and blissfully dark. The shape behind you still radiated his usual heat and kept a slow and steady rhythm with his breaths. The peace seemed quite undisturbed, so why were you awake?

You rolled over to catch a glimpse of the clock behind Gwilym. There in glowing green numbers, it shone 3:27 AM. Your rhythm was truly thrown off with Gwilym’s arrival back home. 

Normally, you’d go to bed around 11 PM and wake up around 6:30 AM. With the return of your beloved and his exhaustion from the press tour, you’d been going to bed earlier and waking up groggy. Today, your day off coincidentally, your body decided it was fed up with over sleeping and demanded you wake. 

You managed to slip out of bed without being noticed. If you were going to be awake, you were going to keep your routine as best you could. 

After a quick shower, you walked down to the kitchen for your morning cup of . . . tea. 

Coffee would wake Gwil and the electric kettle was the quietest brewing equipment you had. This was going to be a little disappointing, actually. But maybe if you made one for him, he’d let you act like it was actually morning.  

His breathing was still even and he hadn’t so much as twitched since you left. You quickly set his cup on his night stand and moved to get settled back in your spot. 

You had planned to play on your phone for a while, letting the tea cool and the hour age a little before waking him. But, you must have jostled him too much as you scooted to rest your back on the headboard. 

A small groan and a big stretch let you know that Gwilym was awake. He rolled over to look at you. “ **It’s not morning yet.** ” Fair. The clock just now read 4:10. 

He sounded so upset. Almost childlike, if you were being honest with yourself. A giant child with a groggy voice. 

“I brought tea.” You nodded towards his cup as he started to sit up. 

Instead of turning to reach for it, he took your cup. Right out of your own hands. And took a huge sip, while maintaining eye contact. He could be such a smartass in the morning. 

You just rolled your eyes and held your hand out for your cup. Instead of giving it back, he pressed a kiss to your palm. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Lee.” You narrowed your eyes at him. “I’ve maimed for less serious offenses.” 

He just chuckled at you and pulled you to his chest, still holding your cup. The nerve of this man. 

“Are you joking, love?” You felt his voice vibrate through his chest, as if he was trying to whisper and keep from disrupting the quiet further. “I don’t even think I’ve seen you be cross with the cat for more than twenty seconds at a time.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” You huff out and snag his cup from the night stand.

“Hey! That’s mine.” This time you take a nice long sip while maintaining eye contact. 

“Mm hmm. Sure it is.” You just keep him pinned with your eyes. “Technically, since I made both cups, they’re both mine. I was just so generous as to share with you.”

Both of you laughed at that. You basked in the sound of your combined laughs. It seemed like it had been too long since you’d heard the sound. 

“Well, now that we’re both awake and caffeinated, what do you want to do with the day?” Gwilym was always the one to make the most of your time together. You’d never know when he’d get another call to go off and audition and then leave for filming and press. 

“I don’t know, it’s not morning yet.” You just smiled at him as the two of you snuggled in for at least another few peaceful moments together. 


End file.
